Forbidden Love
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Hayley Quinzel is expected to be The Clown Princess of Crime by her father, Batman and all of Gotham, untill her whole world is changed around by Damian Wayne the boy of her dreams. The two have sudden chemistry but try their best to keep the relationship a secret from their parents. Will Bruce and The Joker find out about the relationship ? Will he use Damian to get Hayley back ?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story i had Rachel be Damians mom instead of it being Talia. Hope you enjoy ! Please review and message me anything that needs to be better or how you thought it was ! And i'm doing this on my phone because my laptop is being stupid so if you see any typos i'm so sorry !**

* * *

Chapter 1

" Hayley, get your ass down here !" i heard my father bang on the locked bedroom door. Yes, the Joker is my biological father and i live this horrid life with the corrupted physcopath. I looked at myself in the mirrior, my straight blonde hair was below my shoulders but not to long and my dark brown eyes mocked me saying i should run before he beats me for the second time today. I hear his footsteps falter as he walks further from my door which relaxes me for a bit.

_Remember todays a big day for him, so dont screw it up or else !_

__Hayley remembered the last time she embarresed her father, he stole Crane's hallusinating gas and used it on her revealing her worst fears so he could use them on her in the future which arent her fears anymore so it isnt much of a problem but she pretends it to be or the torture would be even worse.

She heard the foot steps coming back again and her stomach dropped in fear, her eyes widened as she stared at the door, She tried to hold in a gasp but failed to do so. Her ears heard him push and pound at the door trying to get in.

**_Pound_**

_Flinch_

_**Pound**_

_Flinch_

_**Pound**_

_Flinch_

The process went on and on untill he finally stopped but she could hear him breath heavily right outside the door. " Hayley, doll can you uh please let your father inside." Hayley gulped untrustingly making her way to the door not knowing if he was going to hurt her in any way. She creaked open the door and spoke quietly. " What is it?" Her small lips formed into a thin line as fear took over her.

" There is something i want to show you." The Joker's sudden change of tone scared her more than what she thought he planned to do to her. It was an awkward silence for the next few minutes untill he roughly spoke up. " Open the damn door now." She quickly turned the knob and her father stood there with a huge smirk on his face and an outfit that resembeled his in his fist except it was red and purple instead of red and green. I heisitated and grabbed the awful outfit from his grasp. "But i thought you and your guys were the only one going to Harvey Dents party." i muttered as i tried not to gag from the horrible design on the outfit.

" Well i wanted to wait till you got a bit...hmm how do i put this...older till i took you to another one of these special events with me and my goons."

I squinted at him and tried not to smirk. " Well what if i dont go ?" i crossed my arms and tried to give him a signal.

" Either its this or the streets." He roared back at me like a spoiled brat. I watched as he stared back at me with his never ending dark orbs as eyes, silently knowing he won this time. " Fine." i turned my back to him and heard him storm off to his study but not before i heard him mumble. " Damn teenagers." I rolled my eyes and shut the door gently so he doesnt blow open the door and throw me out to the streets. Gosh sometimes i wish i had a normal life with kind parents that dont use you as a punching bag everytime they get angry, sad or drunk.

I took off the clothes i had on and put on the outfit i had to wear for tonight, hopefully only tonight. I put on foundation and the rest of the make up and bright red lipstick that went with both my oufit and physical appearance. " Hey the boss wants to know if your ready or not." I heard one of his goons tell me in a serious tone. " I'm coming !" My tone was supposted to sound enthusiastic but turned out rather annoying. I rushed to the door and walked downstairs to see my father waiting unpatiently by the front door.

" Damn it what took you so long." I heard him grunt as he opened the door for me and he pushed me into the van as we drove to the party Havey Dent was celebrating with Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend Rachel Dawes.

It was very silent on the way there, none us talked we all sat there in awkward silence on the way there. We finally stopped and rushed to the plan, the Joker pulled my arm and took me to the party where everybody was drinking and too busy chatting away to notice my father come barging in.

He pulled us to the center of the room making everyone gasp in horror hoping we wont blow their heads off. My father made a swift movement over to Rachel and told her " Do you want to know where i got these scars." I looked over to the right side of them and saw a boy about my age trying to beak them up. " Hey leave my mother alone." That voice sounded way to fimiliar. I looked up and saw Damian Wayne the boy i've had a crush on for years. His dark hair was geled back and his dark blue eyes were brave but pleadful. I heard the Joker tsk and make his way over to Damian.

" Ah the little rich b-" He stopped when I shouted out knowing what he was gong to do to Damian if i didnt. " Dad ! Stop this nonsense !" the whole room consumed in gasps of shock. My dad moved out of the way of Damian and turned around to face me. He walked towards me, his eyes were engulfed in flames and his smirk was wide. He was pissed. His body left a small space between mine, he raised his hand and struck me across the face.

Tears struck my eyes as the crowd gasped again. I had embarresed my father once again with my kind spirit. I wanted so badly to scream or yell at him to describe how horrible he was but nothing would come out. " I will deal with you later." He growled at me and Batman came flying in trying to save Rachel from the Joker causing them to fall down to the streets of Gotham.

The Joker pulled on my wrist to go out of the building when i looked behind me and saw on Damian Wayne's face a small smile as if he was thanking me for breaking up a fight that would gave gotten ugly. I felt the blush creep up my face as my father pulled me roughly into the van.

We said nothing to each other on the way back home but i knew something bad was going to happen. He parked the car and dragged me into my room closing the door behind me. " Why the hell did you stop me from getting my way with Bruce Wayne's little bitch !" The words he used against Damian hurt me as my stomach dropped in anger. "Damian is not a bitch ! You are !" I knew right when those words came out of my mouth i would suddenly regret them.

He chuckled deeply in a beyond pissed way. "What did you just call me ?" A huge smirk crossed my face as i felt rage,embarresment and fear all at once. "I called you a fucking bitch." I crossed my arms trying to show him that i could atleast stand up for myself but there is a big difference between a fifteen year old and a thirty year old murderous physcopath.

I expected him to ram me into the wall and choke me untill i could barely even breath or kick me out onto the streets of Gotham but he just stared at me and laughed which sent chilling shivers down my spine. He stopped and brought a smirk on his lips. " I didnt know you had feelings for the little bastard."

My make up had worn off enough to see the blush creep up on my face. " NO ! I was only trying to help him !" The Joker was squinting at me unconvinced "Mhmm." After that was said he walked off back to his room to plan whatever trick he had up his sleeve because I know he didn't give up that easily.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, closing my eyes and smiling wishing monday to come faster because i have Damian in Biology.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up by the blast of Nicki Minaj for my alarm. I ran a hand through my thick blonde hair and sat up remembering how loud the music was. My eyes widened bloodshot. " Shit ! Fuck ! I'm going to wake up Dad !" I skitted across the room and started going through clothes that i haven't already worn. I picked out a short sleeved t-shirt that fit my body tight but not showing off anything and grey sweatpants with my sperrys. I combed my hair and put on my make up starting with foundation and ending with eyeliner. I walked over to the night stand and turned off the music before i wake up my dad.

I picked up my backpack and tiptoed down the hall with every creak making shivers go down my spine. I look around as i reach the front door. _Thank god i didnt wake up my dad._ I put my hand on the knob and almost turned it all the way when i heard a voice, one that killed millions of people, one that is my father. He stepped out of the shadows with his purple and green suit and the make up that made a police officer cry in horror. He licked his blood red lips as he stalked towards me. I gulped in fear as i saw his hand in his pocket.

My eyes traveled up to his and i saw his intimidating smile that got me everytime. " Did you really think you could get away from me." I frantically shook my head as i saw a small smile on my fathers face but i knew he was still onto what happened last night. " You should have turned off the music you were listening to and then you could have slipped away from me this time but oh looky here !" he tapped on the watch on his wrist. " You dont have much time untill school starts." I opened the door and skipped out. I almost closed it when my dad caught the edge on his hand and walked to the front. " Oh and sweetheart dont expect me to forget about your little problem from last night. Have a good day at school." He waved me goodbye as i walked off in the direction of Gotham high.

No ones pov

As soon as Hayley walked off The Joker looked at his men and picked the one the farthest right. " You, short and stubby i want you to follow my daughter to each and every one of her classes and tell me anyone she is acqauinted to. NOW !" The Joker pushed the man out the door and closed the door behind him making his way to the study.

Hayleys pov

7th period

" Ok class today we will be learning about Genetics." Mr Ryan was very boring, but very smart in his study of science. His physical features showed that he had no excitement in his life for example meeting the woman of his life and settling down. He only studies science and cares about nothing besides that and teaching about it. Speaking of Genetics and traits i guess i got the observation from my wicked father, the Crime Lord of Gotham so you could say.

I felt my eyes drooping at Mr Ryans teachings but i also felt someones eyes trailing down my facial features. I looked behind me and saw Damian staring at me studying my face. _He knows. _" Hayley, I'm not going to ask you again can you please pay attention to the lesson." I felt the blush creep up my face as i looked back at the teacher. " Sorry sir." I heard the snickers coming from the other kids mouths but not from Damian.

10 Minutes Later...

The bell for the day to end is finally here. I walked out the door of Biology and to my locker which wasent too far from where i was. " Hayley ! Hay-" I stopped and turned around to the beautiful face of Damian Wayne. I couldn't help but stutter at the sight of him right in front of me. " H-hi." I smiled and put my back against the locker. He played with his hands as he was about to say something. " I want to thank you for standing up for my mom and I yesterday. Is there anyway i can repay you ?" I look into his dark blue eyes and get lost in them. " I-i dont know ?" He smiled and took out his phone. " Maybe we could go to the park sometime this week and hang out." I took out mine as well. " Yeah that would be fun." We just stared at each other for what felt like the longest time.

* * *

The Joker tapped his fingers as he watched Hayley from the screen of the tv in the living room. _So she is falling for the Wayne brat...Interesting. Looks like another weakness i could use against her and The Batman. Wayne. _A huge smile curled on his lips._ Perfect._

* * *

He looked down at his phone and told me his number as i told him mine. " I almost forgot to tell you my number, if i didnt i'd show up every day of the week and you wouldn't even be there." He cracked a smile as i laughed. " Well how would you know if i wasent." I made my lips into a slightly flirty smile. " Because I'd go looking for you untill i found you." My flirty smile turned into a shocked frown. He really cares about me. " I have to go,my dad's picking me up."

He started walking off when he turned around saying he would text me later. I couldn't move i was too shocked and happy that i was finally going to hang out with my crush but wait...my dad i cant tell him about this. He will murder them, knowing Mr Wayne helping Batman my dad would kick his ass he would do even worse to Rachel and Damian.

I slumped down on the locker and covered my face with my hands.

Meanwhile...

Hiding in the corner was the man Joker sent to stalk his daughter and send him a video of who she was acqauinted with.

Joker: I think thats enough for now

The man left the corner leaving the school back to Jokers hideout.

20 minutes later...

I open the door to my house and immediately put my phone in my pocket. I looked up and saw my dad and his men standing a few feet away from me as if they were going to tie me up in ropes and dangle me from the ceiling. I lowered my head and started for my room. " Ah ah ah, you didn't forget did you ? About your little problem." My heart stopped right there and then, i had forgotten about my little problem since i was so caught up in texting Damian.

" Give me your phone." his goofy voice turned demanding and i heard the deepness in it. " NO!" I cuddled my phone to my chest and he just stared at me like a cat to a mouse. His expression stayed like that for the next few minutes but then his lips curled into a smile. " Than i'll just use the hallusinating gas on you." He thought he won but im not letting him take my phone willingly.

" I'd rather do that than you take my phone." He nodded at his men to tie me up to the nearest chair. " What could you be hiding in that cheap phone of yours, Hayley?" He threw the gas into my area and i saw Damian getting hurt not by just anyone but my dad was cutting him up on every part of his body but the worst part was when my dad asked about the scars and put his small blade inside Damians mouth who was struggling to get away. I heard the slashing of his mouth being cut open.

"NO DAMIAN NO !" I screamed out into the room where my father and his men could hear it and blacked out from all the horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_" No ! Damian ! No !" _

I shook my head and tried to forget the embarrassment that took place only a few days ago. _Forget it Hayley, besides you have the hang out with Damian this afternoon and your dad won't get back until hours later so you have nothing to worry about. _I smirked at my own mind and opened my notebook that i've never used for school.

" Hayley, lunch is ready." I heard my dad yell from downstairs. I wasn't really all that hungry but i don't want suspicion from my father and when he does get suspicious he wont stop untill he figures out whats going on. Thats one of his many rules.

I take out the clothes i'm wearing later, black skinny jeans, grey V-neck T-shirt and black leather boots an outfit my father stole for me on Christmas and placed them nicely on my bed.

" HAYLEY COME DOWN !" I heard him yell and i could hear his angry footsteps. " Coming !" In only a old school shirt and light grey sweatpants, i walked downstairs and the goons that were down there stared at me as i walked over to my father who gaped at me.

" Hayley, did you ever had a thought that you should at least change when you come down for lunch." His voice was low and it was scaring me.

" No, i can dress however and whatever i like, this is a free country." I snorted and placed my hand in my pocket to put it on silent but i didn't turn off the vibrate. I sat down across from The Joker and felt his gaze upon me as i ate my cereal.

My father got down eating and put the plate on the counter. " DONT LEAVE THE HOUSE OK BYE." He left just like that...ok i'm going to get ready now.

I ran up to my room squealing like a twelve year old. I put on all the clothes that was laid out on the bed. I put on my makeup and straightened my hair. My phone vibrated again. " Text from Damian." I clucked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and clicked on the text.

_Are you heading to the park now ? I'm already there and i'm looking for you._ " SHIT !" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran to the door. " Uh uh uh, missy where do you think your going ?" I slowly turned my head to the right and see one of my father's goons standing right at the door.

" Uh, I uh," I stop to look around and on the table side i see a gun my father left me just in case of emergencies. I picked it up and pointed it at the man's forehead. " Don't make me use this !" He laughed at me and cornered me. " I don't think a pretty little thing like you would shoot with something like that." Acting like he doesn't know what a gun is.

I smirked the most horrifying smirk i could ever imagine. " You're forgetting who my father is. I believe it's Mark isn't it ?" He stepped back and put his arms up. " Thats right, keep backing up and we can forget this ever happened." At the perfect opportunity i turned the knob and ran out the door to the park.

I checked my watch 2:15, _please don't ditch me Hayley. _I look out and see a couple having a picnic on the grass laughing and looking like they're having a good time. I supress a growl but it didn't happen.

" Hey Damian !" That voice, I looked over and saw Hayley looking really pretty today, not like she doesnt look beautiful everyday but it's different today like she has a special glow about her and i want to find out what it is.

" What do you want to do today ?" I wagged my eyebrows playfully and he laughed. " It's going to sound stupid but i was kinda hoping we could do retarded dance moves to a certain song."

I narrowed my eyes at him and rubbed my chin. " What song ?" He grinned a goofy grin and blushed. " The Perfect Two."

I put my face in my hands and laughed so hard i couldn't breath. " What ?! Oh my god, that's going to be hysterical ! Ok I guess where going to be doing it on your phone ?" He nodded and we rehearsed over the dance moves which weren't very hard.

" Ok start now !" He turned on the camera and stood behind me as the only backup dancer.

_Ooooh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I puckered up my lips and acted overly dramatic.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

I pretended like their was a knife in my hand and i was spreading peanut butter on a imaginary piece of bread.

_You can be the butterfly's i feel in my belly_

I rubbed my stomach.

_You can be the captain and i can be your first mate._

We pretended like we were on a boat.

_You can be the chills i feel on our first date._

I kissed Damian on the cheek.

_You can be the hero and I could be your sidekick_

We jumped out of nowhere with Damian's underwear on over our pants with masks and capes.

_You can be the tear that i'll cry if we ever split._

I threw a cup of water on my face on screen

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_

I poured water over both of our heads.

_or you could be the sun that shines in the morning._

I rise up from the camera on the Iphone and do a rainbow move with my arms.

_Don't know if I ever could be without you, cause boy you complete me and in time we'll both see, that were all we need._

Damian and I get really close at this part.

_Cause your the apple to my pie._

I pretend like i'm putting a pie in the oven.

_Your the straw to my berry_

I do the thumb in hand motion and try my hardest not to laugh especially since Damian is making disguting sounds right behind me.

_Your the smoke to my high_

Damian and I pretend like were smoking cigarettes.

_And your the one i want to marry._

Damian gets down on one knee and pretends like he's proposing.

_Cause your the one for me, for me and i'm the one for you, for you, you take the both of us, of us and were the perfect too, yeah, were the perfect too, ohhh..were the perfect two,ohh..baby me and you..were the perfect too._

We ended the song early and couldn't stop laughing. I turned back to the camera and waved. " Hoped you liked this !" I turned it off and laughed into his arms. " Hey i'm going to post it on youtube when i get home." I smirked a little. " Ok." We walked to a nearby bench and sat down. I looked into his blue eyes. " Your different than what i expected." He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. " Oh ? And what did you expect me to be exactly ?" He tested me and i answered truthfully. " To be a playboy billionare like your father."

Damian shook his head sightly. " I'm not like my father and i don't want to be. My dad was always like this but it only got worse when my mom starting dating Harvey. I'm not saying my dad is horrible at the "dad' job it's just when it comes to love life he doesnt know what to do so he picks a random french model or something like that. And Harvey is a cool guy it's just he's not my real dad and i think my mom wants Harvey to be."

I put my hands on his shoulders and comforted him. " Hey, it's ok. I bet when your first knew who my father was you probitly thought i was like him." I croaked a laugh and it brightened him up. " I knew you weren't like him from the start." He looked up at me. " Your too...calm to be like him." A crooked smile appeared on my face. " Thanks i guess."

" So did your dad try to stop you from getting here ?" Damian had his hands in his pockets. I shook my head and looked away. " Nope but one of his goons did." He put his lips in a thin line and nodded only slightly.

" Oh uh, my dad has a very powerful friend and he might need a helper when he isn't available and i was wondering if you wanted to help out." His voice suddenly got really awkward. I felt the blush creep up my face. " Uh sure but i may need to climb out a window to get there where ever there is." Damian pointed off someone. " My house." I could have sworn i saw his face turn a bit pink. " Ok, i'll see you at your house tomorrow. Bye !" I waved at him and starting walking back to my house.

" Wait up !" He ran towards me and stopped so our bodies weren't too far apart. " Your leaving now ?" I sighed and held out my phone. " Well, I my dad-" He held up a hand and stopped me right there. " I don't care about The Joker being your father. Right now it's about us." I felt the heat rush up my body.

" What are you saying ?"

" I'm saying i would rather die by your father's own hands while defending you than die here without you by my side."

A huge smile crept on my face. " Ok, maybe i can stay for another two hours or so." He smiled back and we walked under a tree and talked for the remaining time about school, social life, movies and our favorite things to do. " So tomorrow then ?" He held out a hand cocked his eyebrow seductively.

I laughed and shook it. " Tomarrow." I walked back to the house and when i opened the door i saw Mark standing there with his arms crossed. " Where were you that took four hours ?" I sped past him and turned on the Tv. My dad always left it on the news and this time it was bad news.

" Hi this is Vicki Vale reporting from Gotham City, a few hours ago we saw Damian Wayne, son of playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne hanging around with a blonde haired girl at Central Park. Here are some pictures we took of the two and they looked like they were making a video, possibly for youtube ? Who is this girl and what is her relation with Damian ? Back to you Richard."

I grabbed a fistful of hair and Mark was making the situation even worse. " Hey that girl looks a lot like you ! Oh wait it is you !" I gave him a long stare and he sneered. " Now if i'm correct your father will be here in an hour or so and i don't think we want him to find out about your little boyfriend now do we ?"

" Damian is not my boyfriend ! He's just my...friend." I said shyly walking back to my room to get out a movie. " A friend ?! Like i believe that !" I brushed past him and he grabbed my arm. " Now i wont hesitate to tell your father about your little toy." I blushed furiously at him and whipped my hair to hit his face.

" He is not my toy ! I just have a crush on him and i cant tell him i like him...THERE now you know the story." I put in the movie and Mark sat behind me. " What are we watching ?" I smirked. " The Hunger Games." He groaned irritatedly. " Is this the movie about the vampire and werewolves." I shook my head and clicked play on the remote. " Nope that's Twilight."

He sat straight up and leaned forward. " Good, i hate those romance movies." I huge cheesy smile formed on my face. " Oh well it's definitely not anything like that !." I said half-sarcastically.

Before the movie really started i heard the door slam open. " I'm home !" My heart dropped in fear and my voice quivered. " Hey dad." Mark leaned over and whispered in my ear. " How will you make a excuse now ? Your hair is still wet and mascara is running down your face. "

" Did she have a party while i was gone, Mark ?" He teased and Mark smirked. " Not that i know of." The Joker walked over to me and was staring at my hair, face and clothes. " What happened to you ?" I said the first thought that came to mind. " I took a shower but forgot to take my mascara off from yesterday." My dad studied my facial expressions and i felt exposed.

" Ok. Well make sure you take off the mascara next time, you look hideous right now." My dad sat down to my chair, before i sat down i looked at Mark who had his arms crossed and shook his head at me. It's like i can read his mind and he's saying. _You can't keep him away from the news for long because i have a feeling this article is going to be on for weeks and months untill they figure out who you are._

I sighed and looked back at my dad who was staring at the screen. _I know._


	4. PLEASE READ THIS !

**I'm sorry if the first chapter is really rushed and sucks But i promise it'll get better just tell me what to do an i'll do it. For example: Better description or punctuation. So please be specific when you say something is bad i'd appreciate it !**

**xoxoxoxo- EmmaAugustLover **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damian skipped into his house with a blonde girl beside him. "Welcome to Wayne Manor." He properly bowed while the girl giggled. "Wow the rumors are true, this is the best house you will ever see in your whole life."Damian snickered and put his hands in his pockets.

Damian escorted her to the kitchen where his father and Alfred were talking. "Uh, we should get out of their way." Damian and the blonde tried to sneak away but out of the corner of Bruce's eye he saw them.

"Damian, where were you? You were gone since two and its almost Dinner time." Bruce stood there as Damian and the blonde headed girl slowly turned around.

"We were at the park." Damian's face slightly turned red as Bruce stared him down and looked at the pretty blonde.

"Who's your friend?" He pointed at the girl who flickered her eyes to the ground. She took a step forward and shook my hand. " Hi im Hayley, Hayley Quinzel."

Bruce's smile immediately became fake. He shot his eyes back at Damian who made a loud gulp. " We're glad to have you here Hayley."He couldnt bring himself to say her last name, the name that brought terror to Gotham only years ago.

" Thank you, " Bruce knew Hayley knew that something was wrong and all he wanted to do was drop her off at Arkham Asylum but there weren't any records of her destroying the city...just yet.

He walked her into the kitchen and sat both Damian and her down. " Alfred, we need to talk." He whispered into his butlers ear. Alfred nodded to Bruce and Damian who wouldn't stop looking their way.

The two headed into the batcave and Bruce paced back and forth muttering to himself. "How could he?! Bring the offspring of The Joker and Harley Quinn into Wayne Manor!"

" Master Bruce, your son is a very smart boy. If she was like her father he would have noticed all ready."

Bruce stopped pacing and put a finger in front of his butlers face. " Have you forgotten how old he is?! Fifteen year olds are naive and hormonal, she probity seduced him or something."

Alfred laughed. " Your son is not like you Bruce, he doesn't go after a pretty girl on the street."

Bruce stepped back and bit his fingernail. " The way he looked at her-"

"Was the way you look at his mother." Bruce's eyes shot straight up at the butler. " You weren't there at the time when the same girl that is sitting down with your son saved him and his mother at the party you held for Harvey Dent." Bruce's facial expression held accounts of total confusion.

"I don't know what your saying." Alfred walked back to the kitchen with Bruce on his arm. " Well there is alot to tell."

* * *

" I think this was a bad idea Damian."Hayley crossed her arms having a feel of embarrassment and humiliation. " Don't worry, i'll talk to my dad and we will sort it all out." He smiled warmly and almost grabbed her hand when his father and Alfred walked in. "Shit." He whispered.

" I'm sorry for my absence i just had a talk with Alfred but it's all right. " He looked back from Hayley to Damian who looked confused.

" Hayley, did you want to ask me something earlier?" Hayley's expression went from confused to scared and excited at the same time.

" Oh yes, I-um wanted to know about the propositions." Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and pretended to think about it. " Oh you mean the Batgirl propositions." Hayley nodded frantically still feeling awkward talking to him.

Bruce looked in his son's direction who buried his face in his arms. " I'll think about it, ok." He smiled at her and she faked it back trying not to reveal her true fear towards him.

But Bruce knew fear when he saw it, he helped her back down to her seat across from Damian and he sat next to his son while Alfred sat next to her.

" So Hayley, tell us about yourself." Bruce set his elbows on the table and scanned her face. Her demeanor was straightforward and skeptical.

" Well as you know, my father is the Crime Lord of Gotham. But i assure you i'm nothing like him. Now i don't know anything about my mother except she was something huge to my dad, every time i bring her up he brings out a bottle of whiskey and drinks until he gets stone drunk."

Bruce's eyes dart to the ground and clicks the roof of his mouth as he tries to think of more questions to ask. " Has he ever abused you?" Hayley blinks back the tears and nodds while wiping the one that had just rolled down her cheek.

" Yes, more than once." She crosses her arms and knows he will stop when she wants him too.

" When was the last time." Hayley blushed and squirmed in her chair. " Its was a week ago when i was defending-" She looked at Damian who was staring back at her, knowing it was him." A friend, he used Jonathan Crane's fear toxin on me and made me burst in tears when i screamed out my friends name."

Bruce and Alfred looked at the two teens that kept the strong gaze that couldn't break them apart. " Can you fight?" Hayley broke the gaze and gave him a quick nodd.

" When i was younger before i realized what i was doing was wrong, dad would train me with knifes and sometimes fists but mostly knifes and the day i almost killed someone it snapped. I knew that if i killed someone it would leave a huge impact on me because i would see Joker kill people right in front of me and every night i would have nightmares."

"And how old were you?"

" Six, i was only a little girl that didn't need to see her father kill or blow up a building full of millions of innocent people."

Bruce finally caught her eye once again. " Most little girls hold their father's hand or have them play tag, but not me. I would hide under my bed everytime he would get drunk. If his goons weren't there it would be me that gets the beating, it would be me he takes the anger out on, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed for her horrible life.

" Don't worry, i'll take care of all of this." His voice sounded so honest and wise.

He stood up and started walking to the Batcave. " Wait, dont call CPS on my father." Her lips trembled as her skin color turned pale. She must have imagined what would happen if CPS took her away from her father.

" Oh, thats not what i plan to do." His eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he continued his path to the Batcave. "Follow me Hayley, there is something i want to show you." Damian took her hand as the three made their way to the outside of the rebuilt mansion.

Bruce removed the wood that have covered the cave, and threw down a rope to climb. " Ladies first." He held the rope as Hayley climbed down to the rough surface.

She turned around as the wind blew at her face. " Woah, so this is where the mysterious hero goes and stalks his enemies." Damian snickered and replied " Yep." Bruce dropped down and lead them both by the shoulders toward the enormous amounts of technology.

" Damn, do you pay for all of his stuff, Mr Wayne." Hayley traced her fingers along the technology. She looked back at the older man who smiled admired by how she reminded him of her mother. " Why are you showing us this?" Her big brown eyes looked into his and he turned on the electronics.

" Because, you need to show me your fighting skills." He handed her boxing gloves and playfully taunted her. " Can you handle this, Hayley?" She snorted and put on a fighting stance. " More than you would ever think, Bruce Wayne."

She took a few steps back and ran like a cheetah towards him, making a flying kick towards his face. He grabbed her legs and brought her to the floor.

She groaned and looked around the room but soon got over the pain and stood up. " Sorry if i go too far, but don't expect goons or whoever your fighting to go easy on you." He gave her arms a position and told her to fight him using that same position.

She hit him in the gut nine times before she moved to the other fighting techniques. " Now, fist fighting isn't the only thing you will be doing. You will have to use a grapple and many other things to get to your destination."

" Are you saying i got the part?" He smirked and put the cold rag up to his face to wipe the sweat off. " Maybe, Maybe not."

He dragged the two teens to fight each other. " I've already...trained Damian, but i will still need only two more hours with you." He saw the fearful expression of her face.

" Don't worry Hayley, i'll bring you back before your father gets pissed." A snicker formed on Hayley's lips and he laughed with her.

Two hours later...

The clock struck ten, the blonde looked over her shoulder at the wall. " No, my dad gets home at nine at the latest." Bruce and Damian look at each other a bit frightful. " We will think of something on the way." Bruce lead the way back to his Lamborghini.

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat and he talked about the whole plan which was pretty simple. "Ok, i'll give you the grappling hook and you will climb to your window. It's easy, just make sure Joker's not in your room or your busted."

He turned his head for a second before having to stay on the eyes on the road. "Well, you know him better than anyone. What do you think he will do?" My stomach flip flopped as i saw we were right at the old building.

He quickly turned the lights off and checked to see if no one was around. "Depends if he has already checked to see if your here or not." I started to tip toe out of the car when i heard a small whisper from Damian. " Be careful, i don't want you to be caught. Because i want to see my best friend alive tomorrow." _Ouch, that hurt...Best Friend. _I forced a laugh from the bottom of my throat.

I walked to the window and looked back at Damian who was staring back at me. I felt the heat rise in my stomach but also the heartbreak. _Screw it! Love him and get heartbroken, it's called LIFE._

I raised the grappling hook and it hooked to the window. I took one last look and Bruce was still there. I took one look at Damian and lightly smiled. He smiled back with genuine affection and sent butterflies soaring in my stomach.

I grabbed onto the rope and it pulled me up to the window. My feet clanked against the metal floor, making my heartbeat heard miles away. I flinched as i slowly turned the switch making the light appear in the room.

I made my way back to my bed to continue reading " Catching Fire" for the second time in a row." Did you really think you could sneak out without being seen?" I swung my body around to face Mark with his arms crossed in the corner between my room and the bathroom.

" I hoped so." My moist tongue swiped against my lower lip in a nervous reaction.

I watched as he trailed a hand across my dresser, and looked at my horrified expression through the squeaky clean mirror. " Don't worry princess, your father was too busy obsessing over Batman's absence to notice yours." I took a deep breath of peace that would only last a few seconds of my day.

" You didn't tell-" He held his dirty pointer finger to my small lips."No sweetheart i didn't. Not this time." We held each other's gaze as quiet footsteps clumsily stalked up the stairs.

"Hayley, you in there?" Mark froze at the voice of his boss, his _drunk_ boss.

My eyes widened in fear and surprise. I hesitated to take another step forward, as our eyes were still locked on each other's. " There is a closet with towels in the bathroom, go hide...NOW!" I angrily pointed towards the huge closet that he could climb to the top and not even be seen.

I made sure Mark was gone before i opened the door to smell the unpleasant beer on Joker's clothes. " Hayley, your supposed to be asleep." He hiccuped as he scanned my room for something..._or someone. _"Have you seen Mark? I need to talk to him." His breath reeked even worse than it usually does when he drinks, but it was even worse when it slurred.

My face heated up as i tried to lie to him, he almost _always_ catches me in my poor lies. " I-i don't know, i was in my room all day. He doesn't talk to me." My heart sank as i figured out right away, _he caught me in the lie._

A smirk easily formed on his naked face. " Now,now,now no need to be a naughty girl." He walked past me as i flinched ready for him to give me a nice slap or throw me to the ground.

But instead he tried all the doors and open spaces he could find. "_Come out, come out where ever you are Mark." _He growled as he couldn't find my friend anywhere. " _Don't be such a sissy, grow a pair and FACE ME!" _My dad slammed open the doors but still no sign of the eighteen year old.

It became silent, i could almost hear the crickets chirping outside. I heard the last door he opened and my heart stopped beating for a second. " Oh there you are! Did you really think you could hide from me, you son of a bitch!"

I bit my lower lip until blood tricked out. " I _heard_ you and Hayley talking, i'm not _deaf_." Joker pulled Marks hand so hard he could have popped the bone out of place. " I shall never see you with my daughter again...unless you want to lose your shitty life." Mark's eyes almost bulged out of his head. " Yes sir." He was scared but confident as the harsh words spoken from my not so dear father.

"_I'm sorry." _I mouthed to him before Joker through him out of the room to be dealt with later.

"Now my sweet, sweet little Hayley. Tell daddy what you and Mark were doing in your room." I knew what he was thinking, or what every parent thinks when ever the opposite sex is in your bedroom.

"Nothing happened dad, I called for him because i was wondering why he stayed here instead of going with you." My father looked off into space and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder that too." His eyes dated to mine and cackled as he walked off to interrogate Mark. "Please, don't tell him Mark." I whispered to the air.

* * *

"I can see you have feelings for this...Hayley girl." Bruce sadly smiled towards Damian who was too oblivious to what his father was too say next.

"Yeah, i do." Damian felt blush rushing to his whole face as he tried to hide it with Red Velvet Cake.

"I'm sorry Damian but you cant date her!" Damian's head shot straight up as he shouted at him. "Well why not!" The boy's fork hit the table with a clash.

Alfred hurriedly walked in, worried for the billionaire and his son. " Master Bruce, is everything alright?" Bruce lifted his champagne and took a small sip. Alfred looked over to Damian who only nodded slightly. " Everything's fine Alfred." Bruce's eyes were locked with Damian.

Alfred knowing what the conversation was about, stayed in the room, washing dishes and listening to the conversation at the same time.

" Because she's The Joker's daughter! You could put yourself in danger and her too!" Bruce was now the one slamming his fists on the table.

" I don't care if she's the Joker's daughter! She's the one i love, not her father. So why even worry?" Damian sat up from his chair making it fall back.

" If her father can't keep us apart then neither can you!" Damian took one last glance at his enraged father before walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Alfred turned the water off and looked at Bruce who had is fists balled up. The older man took a seat next to the young man. "May i need to remind you that the girl he has fallen for saved his and Rachel's life." Bruce looked at his wise butler and took a deep breath. "Alright, i'll go talk to him."

Bruce quietly walked up the stairs to his son's room, which had banners of Football teams hanging on the wall. He looked into the room for his son and saw him laying down on the bed, texting Hayley.

Damian's blue eyes looked up from his phone and saw Bruce sitting at the edge of the bed. " What do you want?" His voice was sassy and disappointed.

Bruce scooted over closer to him, while Damian tried to get further away. Bruce tightly grabbed his son's wrist and pulled it slightly closer to him. Damian pulls it away and stares coldly at his father.

" She's my best friend, you can't take me away from her. When you are gone, she and Alfred are the only ones i have, besides mom."

Bruce stayed silent waiting for the teen to end his part of the conversation. " You and Mom are best friends! Why can't you understand?" Tears were forming Bruce's eyes as he remembered when she let him go to because of Batman.

" I do understand Damian, i can't stand a day without having an urge to hug your mom or wanting to kiss your mom. I want so badly to be in Harvey's place, i really do." Bruce was desperate in need of Rachel.

" Than why can't i date Hayley!" Damian was now throwing dramatic gestures at him, making the situation more emotional.

" Alfred and I talked and i decided that you can, but you have to look out for her, like i do for Rachel, understand?" Damian nodds and looks out to the dark sky imagining Gotham at peace, being able to hold Hayley's hand in public without her father or any other criminal threatening them by any means.

He took a deep breath and whispered to himself. " I can't wait for that day."

* * *

**I know the batcave is kinda in the warehouse in the movie but in my perspective liked the batcave better for my story. It just seemed more action and cooler to me idk why but anyway. Hoped you liked it and it wasen't too long. Plzz comment or message me. Oh and if you have any suggestions...tell me please i wanna hear you guysss. Thank you!**

**~EmmaAugustLover**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nothing is going on." Mark's desperate voice defending me as the whips were heard all the way to the furthest room in the warehouse. The screams were the most horrifying. _"It's interesting to see what kind of pain, that young body of yours can hold." _I closed my eyes at my father's taunting voice, ready for another crack of the whip to be heard.

My thumb reached another key on my phone, when i decided to go in there before Joker wants to kill him off.

I jumped off the mattress and ran towards the basement. _Please, please don't kill him._ As i was closer and closer i heard my dad still tormenting him.

"_Don't you have a girlfriend waiting at home? No?" _I heard my father kick Mark in the groin, " _Or possibly a family? Mother, father, sister, little brother? A kid maybe? Does little Robbie need some food and water?" _Mark sputtered blood from his busted lip and looked at Joker in anger_. _

I stood behind the rusted door, watching the henchmen and Joker gathering around Mark who struggled to stand up and fight.

_Damn it, i cant stand to watch them beat up Mark, i still need him._ My dark eyes watched Joker reach in his pocket and pull out a gun.

A small tear rolled down my cheek as my last memories with Damian were soaring through my mind. _Goodbye being with Damian, ah hell. Goodbye sneaking out. Stupid girl what were you thinking?!_

"Wait stop, just stop what your doing!" There i was, standing in the doorway staring only at my father, not really caring about the snickering henchmen in the background.

"Hayley, what the hell do you think your doing?" My father growled towards me as i made slow movements towards the center of the room.

I saw the variety of clown masks around me, i could almost feel the eyes of the horny men tearing my clothes off.

" I want her first." I heard the bulky henchmen whisper to the skinny man next to him. " I heard that Sneezy." My eyes meet my father's as he snapped and a few men picked Sneezy up from under the arms and shoved him off to another room.

The fear rushed inside me but my body was in control this time. " Don't kill him." I looked at Mark who had blood gushing from his lower lip and a black eye. "Why not? He's obviously hiding something but just wont tell me, damn it!" Joker kicked Mark in the shin.

I tried to ignore Mark's groan from the pain my father has caused him. " Why would you kill your right hand man? You can't find somebody as useful as Mark." I looked around at the angry henchmen.

" I mean come on DAD, look around, these guys are a bunch of idiots! Mark is the only one not holding women against their will in the streets of Gotham." I motion my hand around the big room.

" True...But for the past few days he's been blocking the news channel from me." I cross my arms and give my father a stubborn look.

" Really?! The Gotham News channel? It's just a ch-" I get cut off by Joker's uncontrolled anger.

" But i've planted bombs all over the city and i want to see if Batman found them yet!" He sounded like a child crying for a piece of candy. He ran his fingers through his greasy unkempt hair and mumbled to himself.

" I always knew you had a man crush on him." I teased and sneered at my father who turned his head faster than you could scream help. _The regret starts now_

He took big quick steps towards me and gave me a nice big slap on the cheek. " Ow, what the hell?" He picked me up by my long hair and threw me outside of the room.

* * *

Damian watched from the hidden camera as Joker threw his secret love from the room he was torturing the poor man in. " Dad-"

Bruce cut his son off and watched as Hayley banged on the door with her fists crying out the mans name. He turned to Damian and uncrossed his arms. " Looks like the plan is arranging sooner than it was supposed to be."

Bruce got up and started the Lamborghini. " C'mon Damian, time to rescue the princess from her tower." Damian climbed into the passenger seat and hoped the best for Hayley.

* * *

Joker walked up to me who was shivering in fear and he smirked. " How dare you humiliate me in front of my goons." He shoved me into the wall and held my wrists ready to snap them. His right hand let go of my wrist and gave me a quick punch in the gut and kicked my legs.

He let me fall to the ground and out of the corner of my good eye i saw him go up to me again, and beat me some more. " Got any more smart remarks left?" I kept quiet as the tears fell down making my dad feel more powerful.

" I guess thats a no." He backed off and quickly left the room. I looked to the left of me and saw my crappy phone vibrating.

I sniffed and lifted it up to see the text. _It's Damian._

_We're here. Do you still want to leave? _I furrowed my eyebrows and leaned my head over the balcony in the hallway. I saw my father having a drink with his goons, his eyes flickered from his men to me. He had a devious gleam in his eye and sat up from the table excusing himself.

_My god, he's coming after you...START WALKING STUPID! _

I quietly ran to my room and saw a suitcase waiting for me right by my bedside. _Pack your clothes and everything you need before your dad makes it up here._

I turned to my dresser and placed all my clothes in the suitcase along with my hygiene needs and my boots.

I was about to grab the suitcase when i felt an arm lift me up to the ceiling. " Oh no your not leaving anytime soon." _My father._

"Help!" I hopelessly screamed out to the world, or anyone that could hear me at the time.

I tried to kick him any where it would hurt but i was too high up. " He-" I tried to scream again when he put his fist in my mouth to muffle me.

I closed my eyes already imagining my funeral held by the Wayne's.

_Damian stood at the coffin placing a rose next to the battered body of Hayley Quinzel. The poor boy dared himself to look at her lifeless face. Her brown eyes were shinning with such hope it made him shed another tear for his lover. " Come on Damian, we have to go." Bruce led the teen out to the limo-_

I opened my eyes when i heard something collide with the back of my dads head. Joker lost his grip on my shoulders and fell down causing me to fall also.

I felt soft arms catch me as i fell and saw it was Mark who hit my father with a bat. He set me down and i gave him a quick goodbye hug. " Thanks for being the brother i never had." He was stiff for a moment but gave in soon after.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the window when i heard a grunt. " Hurry, i can't hold him for much longer." My father started to get up when Mark pushed him down and the henchmen piled on him trying to get him off their boss.

I quickly ran to the window and pulled it up. I looked behind me and saw my dad holding the bat in his hand taunting me with it. " Hayley." My dad walked over the unconscious bodies scattered all over the ground and hit the bat in his hand as if preparing to hit someone.

I looked over and saw Mark choking another goon. His hazel eyes looked up at my dark ones. " Run! Hayley leave while you can, they're waiting!" My breath caught in my throat and without an intention to, i dropped down to the ground.

"Ahhhhhh" My scream sounded like murder to the people around me. I shut my eyes preparing for my my death but instead i felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I was bridal style in my protector's arms. "Who-" I cut myself off when i saw the too familiar blue eyes. "Damian." I was almost breathless when he carried me to his father's car.

He placed me in the back seat and he sat in the front. I sit up and look back at the warehouse to see a man drop down to the ground and get in his car.

"Bruce, my dad...he's chasing after us." Bruce suddenly pressed on the gas harder and started turning corners i had never noticed were there before. "Dad, where are we going?" I looked over to the right at the scared Damian who only had his eyes locked on Bruce.

"Home." Bruce turned the car around making Damian and I tip over a little. I grab the back of the seat and turn to face the insane man in the car behind us.

My dad rolls down the window to his car and the next thing i see is a gun about to be triggered. " Bruce!"

"I'm trying!" Bruce put more force on the gas and went 120 mph. " Aaahhh." Damian and I screamed together as i reached across to hold his hand for safety.

Bruce slowed down and let me see if he was still behind us. " No, he's gone."

Bruce turned his head towards me. "You sure?" I nodded and saw no one on the road. " It's safe."

It was quiet the way to the Wayne Manor. Alfred was waiting for us in the parking lot with his hands together behind his back. Bruce parked a few inches away from where the old butler stood.

* * *

"Master Bruce, what took you so long?" Alfred watched as Damian and Hayley walked into the mansion.

Bruce sighed and close the Lamborghini door. "The Joker. He tried to follow us." Bruce and Alfred walked up the steps to the front doors of Wayne Manor and opened the door to see Damian comforting Hayley.

The bright teen pulled herself out of Damian's grasp and ran at Bruce, stopping a few feet away from him. "Mark?! Is he going to be ok?"

Bruce put his hand on the young girls shoulders. "He is going to be fine, trust me Joker's not going to kill him just yet." Hayley sighed in peace and smiled.

"I figured he was working with the Gotham Police Department whenever he told me you were here to get me" Bruce smiled at her and walked over to Damian.

"Looks like we saved the Princess from her tower!" The two laughed it off as Hayley looked confused and smirked at them.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" The blonde crossed her arms and flickered back and forth at the two.

"It's a..." Damian stared at his father for support and Bruce scratched the back of his head. "Its a guy thing. No need to worry about it." Bruce shook his head and changed the subject.

"Hey Damian, show Hayley her room." Damian grabbed her heavy suitcase and dragged it up the long staircase.

The teen grunted as he pulled it up. "What did you put in here? A bunch of rocks?!"

Hayley cackled and watched in amusement as the poor boy struggled to bring the suitcase to her room.

She started to feel bad as the boy in front of her looked like he was going to quit any second then "Need some help with that?" The stubborn teen shook his head and continued up the stairs.

" Boys." She muttered under her breath as she took another flight of stairs.

" Girls." Damian grimaced again as his muscles were about to give out.

" Hey D, is this it?" She pointed to the room with floral printing over the walls. The brunette slightly smiled and pulled up the suitcase one last time. " I never thought i would make it up."

Hayley rolled her eyes playfully at her crush and ran inside the room falling onto the bed. " Ahhh so relaxing." Damian walked inside, slightly smirking at his friend.

"I see you like your room." Damian walked over to Hayley setting down her suitcase next to the bed. She patted the bed to motion Damian over there, but he stepped away and laughed.

"We don't have much time before dad wants us to practice." Hayley nodded and sat up. _God, he's just so cute when he's serious and proper._

"Hey, Damian told me you like your new room." Her eyes darted to Bruce Wayne who was in workout clothes instead of a suit. " Yeah, Bruce can we talk." The handsome man walked over to the pretty teen and looked nervous.

" Bruce, to me it's pretty obvious your Batman." His nervous smile became a disappointed frown and raised the wine bottle to his lips.

" You have the same resentment in your eyes as Batman does. You may be able to hide it around the Paparazzi but you can't hide it around the people that really know you or know how you feel."

Bruce didn't say a word throughout the whole sentence and continued to look out the window. "Oh and don't expect me to be stupid, i'm not that kind of blonde." With that said she strutted her way to the batcave where Damian was waiting for her arrival.

Bruce walked out of feminine room to the basement where the two teens were waiting when Alfred stopped him. " I overheard your conversation with Ms. Quinzel-" Bruce stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

" Please Alfred, don't use that name again." Bruce brushed past him and continued his path to the basement. Alfred stopped the younger man in his tracks.

"Sir, that is what she is, she is a Quinzel and will always be." Bruce impatiently sighed and looked back.

" What are you trying to say Alfred?"

" I'm saying that before her mother became Joker's girlfriend she was Harleen Quinzel. Probably a very successful women at a young age, had no intention to meet Joker until he manipulated her mind. Harleen Quinzel is not a monster, Harley Quinn is the monster that was created by her obsession with The Joker." Alfred gave Bruce a stern look while Bruce just shook his head and moved on.

" Someday, just someday you will look back and see i'm right." Alfred looked into the direction of the billionaire who stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look at the balcony and see the old butler was gone.

* * *

**Okay, for this story i have the following actors listed to play...**

**Hayley Quinzel (Aimee Teegarden)**

**Damian Wayne (Logan Lerman) **

**The reason i do this is to have an image in my head of what the characters look like in my opinion for the story.**

**If you don't know who these people are you should look them up. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Where is my daughter?" The Joker hit the sweaty man in the stomach with the rusted bat. The eighteen year old didn't answer back to the maniacal man._

_"Why do you care? You never really did love her anyways." Mark's hazel eyes met Joker's dark ones. _

_The Joker cackled in the mist of the light shinning through the small cracks of the old warehouse. "Now, i don't have to kill you if you just tell me one little-"_

_"Joker, we found this on the knife rack." The irritated Joker grabbed the neat piece of paper from his henchmen's dirty hands. "It's from Hayley." Dopey backed off as Joker read the short message._

_Why do you hurt the only thing that reminds yourself of my mother. The reason i'm leaving is the reason "she" left you. _

_~Hayley_

_The Joker crackled his knuckles in anger and gave Mark a nice kick in the ribs, making a cracking sound. "Now, you can tell me where she is or i'll break all the bones in your body, very, very slowly." He licked his lips and pushed Marks head to the ground._

_Mark opened his lips and a hoarse squeal came out. "I'll never tell you where they are. Not even if my life depends on it." _

_Joker rolled up his sleeves and widely smirked. " I was hoping you would say that."_

* * *

_ Four Weeks Later..._

"Everything is going out of control, i can't do this by myself." Bruce walked with the two teens and Alfred to the Batcave where all the equipment was stored.

" Master Bruce, i hope you don't mind me asking but what are you planning exactly?" The wise butler asked as they took the elevator down to the hidden cave.

Bruce turned his head to look at Alfred. "You'll see." They walked past Lucius Fox watching scenes of dead bodies with names on them.

The three stopped and let Bruce continue with his mini journey through the cave. "Bruce?" Even Lucius didn't know what was going on in Bruce's mind.

"Damian, Hayley, there is something i need to show you." The blonde and brunette stared into each other's eyes wondering if either one knew what he was talking about.

After fifteen seconds of staring at each other, Damian decided to act. He took a hold of Hayley's hand and guided her to his father who was holding some sort of armor.

The older man pulled out two sets of amor. One was a very dark maroon color on the chest and back. Combined of maroon and black on the arms but black on the legs, boots and symbol.

Damian looked closer at his suit. "What does the R stand for?" Damian's eyes meet his fathers.

"Robin." Damian furrowed his eyes at the simple but lame his father had come up with. His father gave him a small gaze that made a memory fall upon him.

_It was a hot summer day in Gotham City, the ocean waves hit the beach with a crack. Rachel, Bruce and a seven year old Damian were walking along the small wooden bridge heading towards the beach. _

_The three ran into the the waves and started splashing each other playfully. Young Damian rubbed his eyes from the salt and looked into the sky to see a flock of birds above them, they were all black but one. Only one stood out from the crowd. It was red on the body but black on the beak and wings._

_"Daddy...whats that?" He pointed a chubby finger to the red bird. Bruce squinted from the sun shinning in his eyes and slightly saw the small bird as it flew away._

_"It's a Robin, why?" _

_Damian smiled and hugged his arms to his chest. "Every time i'm sad it comes by my window and chirps for a few seconds, than flies away." _

_Rachel looked over at Bruce and laughed at her son's cuteness."Thats sweet,Damian." The boy giggled and fell flat on his bottom in the salty ocean. _

_He looked up and saw the Robin was getting out of sight. " Bye bye birdie."He whispered to the tiny speck in the bright blue sky._

Damian stared off in space while Hayley looked at her suit. It looked exactly like Batman's but instead it was feminine and fit for a petite body. "Thanks Bruce, i wanted this since i was a kid."

The blonde teen hugged her suit like it was all she had left, because it may just be all she has left if she isn't careful.

Damian walked over to the overjoyed Hayley and raised an eyebrow. "You wanted the suit or the job?" Both Bruce and Hayley sighed in annoyance.

"The job,stupid!" She playfully punches her best friend in the shoulder and he winces. "God,the training really did work on you." He rolls back his arm and she smirks at him.

Alfred and Lucius walked over to the three who were admiring their armor. Alfred pulls Bruce aside while Lucius smile at the teens and gave them grappling guns and other stuff they will need.

"Sir, are you sure they are ready to take on something like this? They could possibly die, besides that is your son over there. Do you really want to risk his life sending him out fighting criminals at such a young age." Bruce almost cursed the old man for being so smart but he didn't.

"Alfred, i can't do everything by myself, i need extra hands handling the Joker's random murders." Bruce turned back to the two who were oblivious to the love they felt for each other.

They were laughing their heads off as they were making another youtube video about movie reviews. "See, i think they'll look after each other." Bruce gave Alfred a nice pat on the shoulder and started to walk back to the mansion.

Alfred stayed and secretly watched the two lovestruck teens, who were giving each other secret glances. "Young love." He whispered and smiled at the beautiful site of romance blossoming into something more.

* * *

Bruce stopped watching the news as he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and saw an worried Rachel standing right outside. "Rachel."

He forced himself to not stutter when he talked to her. Even though he's known her since they were kids. "Bruce, we need to talk."

Bruce had his longtime friend step inside the mansion and let her to a chair."What is it that you need to talk about?" Bruce gulped in nervousness hoping she wasn't going to talk about Harvey.

Rachel shyly pushed a piece of hair back."Well you know all of the threats Joker is making towards Harvey and i want you to look after him."

He couldn't take it anymore, but he forced a small smile on his face."He asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

A sad gloomy expression dawned over Rachel's beautiful face."Stop being so jealous of him, i didn't even say yes." Her voice faded over the end of the sentence.

Bruce stopped pacing and faced her, so her lips were only a few inches away from his."I love you Rachel, just give us another chance." He pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss that could be their last.

Rachel was the first to pull away, remembering she has Harvey waiting for her answer. "I'm s-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw a fistful of blonde hair run up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Rachel broke out of the embrace and started for the stairs. Bruce ran after her as she reached Hayley's door.

"Rach-" He almost got to her when she opened the door and saw Hayley and Damian laughing and jabbing at each other affectionally.

She slowly closed the door with the two embarrassed teens staring back at her. "Bruce..." She grimaced and stared at the floor for a few seconds before meeting his gaze.

"What is going on?" Bruce pulled Rachel aside so the lovestruck teens couldn't hear them. "It's a lot to explain." Rachel stared back into his dark eyes. "I have time."

* * *

"All right, thanks for watching us, comment below what you think we should review or role play next. Bye!" The two waved at the camera and closed it.

"Sorry about my mom barging in." Damian slightly blushed and put his hands in his lap to keep himself from grabbing hers.

"No, it's ok, really." Hayley brushed back a strand of hair and couldn't help but stare into his oceanic eyes.

"It's hard. Pretending like everything is ok when people are dying everyday because of my father's secret identity."

Hayley took a hold of Damian's hand and sat in silent untill she decided to bring up something they both enjoy, a great adventure. "You know what will cheer us both up." Damian picked up his head with dried tears on his cheeks.

"What?" Hayley's small smile turned into something big. " We can go for a run, now i don't know about you but that always cheers me up." A small smirk creeps on Damian's face and he cocks his eyebrow. " I'll race you to Wayne Enterprises."

Hayley's glossed lips form into a dazed smile. " It's on, Wayne." The two get dressed into workout clothes and walk to the kitchen where Rachel and Bruce are waiting for their arrival.

"Hayley, i want to introduce you to my oldest friend, Rachel Dawes." Hayley shakes hands with her crush's mother and Rachel smiles back at her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Dawes. Damian has told me so much about you." Hayley opened her mouth to say something else but Damian pulled her outside.

Rachel watches in awe as Hayley and Damian run off together to Wayne Enterprises. " She is not anything like i expected her to be, i thought she would be-" Bruce cuts her off as he gets angry at his friend's accusation.

" A homicidal maniac like her father or unmannered like her mother." He crossed his arms as she realized he was starting to boil up the anger. "You can't judge a book by it's cover, Rachel."

She dipped her head and shook it in disappointment. "I know Bruce but in the situation we are in it's hard to know who you can or cant trust. Anyone could die in a matter of seconds and it could be you, me, or even Damian it we're not careful."

Bruce pinched his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "I'll think of something, i promise." Rachel nodded and clasped her hand on the door to leave. " Well Bruce, i'll see you later." She dimly smiled at her old friend and walked out the door.

_As long as i'm Batman and crime still runs the city, we can never be. Never be who i wanted us to be. Who we use to be. _Bruce's eyes darted to an old picture when Damian was only a kid. Rachel was holding his hand while Damian was on his shoulders giggling. "Love has it consequences."

* * *

**Sorry i didn't update last week, but i will try to update every week. If you didn't like it or needs some criticism please tell me either through messaging me or review.**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT A QUICK SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: **

**They go to the parade **

**Thats all i'm going to tell you. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Damian walked to Hayley's room in a black suit and tie. He raised his fists and gently knocked on the door. "Come in." Her honey sweet voice, pulls him in every time.

He turned the knob and opened the door to see her in a beautiful short black dress without sleeves it was plain but still amazingly stunning on her.

Her hair was straightened and her makeup was like a spotlight had hit on her at a sudden second. Her eyeshadow was a natural color and she obviously had on a lot of foundation. But it was her blush and lipstick that had really shown off. Her cheeks were a little pink it was almost adorable and her lips were a little red.

"Wow, you look...amazing." The dark haired boy tried to hide the blush that was peeking out. She giggled and ran a hand through her soft hair. "Thanks...Your mom wanted to do my makeup so i let her."

Damian smiled at the girl in front of him, hoping nothing goes wrong in the parade."Well, she did a great job." He quickly remembered the necklace in his pocket that his father gave him.

"Hayley, you have forgotten something." His love searched her body and face in horror wondering what in the world she had forgotten.

"No,this." He held the pearl necklace in front of her face and she gawked at how elegant it was."Damian..." She let him put it around her neck but not without blushing furiously. She turned back and looked into his blue eyes.

"It was my grandmother's favorite. It's been passed down to many generations. My dad gave this to my mom but she turned it back when she began dating Harvey." He frowned and huffed.

Hayley sat by the distraught teen as he cried to himself."I've always wanted my parents to get married and be happy together, because that's all my father cares about is mom, his parent's death and me." He picked up his head and thought of the worst.

"What if mom died." He almost ran a hand through his hair when he remembered about the parade. The blonde narrowed her eyes angrily at the Boy Wonder. "Don't you dare say that Damian! That can't happen!"

His puffy red eyes looked into her brown calm ones."Anything can happen, Hayley! Now that your father knows who Batman is affiliated with he'll know who to kill." Damian held her hands in an awkward silence and they stared into each other, as if reading the other's thoughts.

"Damian, Hayley, it's time to go to the parade." He heard his father at the doorway stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The two nod and get up but Damian helps Hayley stand up from the bed. "Stupid heels, the two of us have a love-hate relationship." Damian snickers and walks the bright blonde out the door to the car waiting for them.

"Hey Damian and Hayley, you look gorgeous." Rachel looks at them through the mirror she's checking her makeup in. "Thank you Ms. Dawes." Damian and Hayley take a look at each other and laugh.

The two knew the cameras were going to be flashing on them and the citizens of Gotham would be staring along with the police officers. But thats not what made the two giggle in excitement and embarrassment. It was the fact that the whole city thought the two were dating is what was funny.

Harvey looked in the rear mirror at the teens. "We're here." Hayley looked out and saw Lieutenant Gordon waiting for them by the other policemen.

The four got out of the car and walked over to Gordon who was waiting for only them. "Jim,Harvey." The two shook hands and waited for the parade to begin which was only seconds away.

The band pipes began and everybody started walking. "Where's Bruce?" Hayley whispered into her loves ear as they were getting closer to the podium. "He was suppose to be here..." Damian furrowed his eyebrow and shrugged. The two continued walking as reporters were talking on the sidewalk.

One reporter was talking about The Joker trying to kill Mayor Garcia which made the two very cautious of how this was going to end up.

Damian looked to his right and saw Gordon on the walkie-talkie, it had seemed he was looking up at the windows.

Bruce made his way through the building looking for any signs of Joker but none where found. He walked into the room filled with men in only their underwear with tape around their mouths.

"Now may i introduce, Damian Wayne and his friend Hayley Quinzel." The crowed bursted in whisper's and shouts as the two teens walked onto the stage.

As soon as Damian started talking the crowed was silent but Gordon kept on looking above at the building. "Commissioner Lowe was a great man, he helped my dad when my grandparents were murdered. But i remember when i was a little kid and i told him i wanted to be..." The rest droned on and on as Hayley scanned through the crowd to see if her father was watching.

She stopped before anyone became suspicious of her and Damian ended his speech.

The two saw a reporter push away the crowd and stand where his mom was sitting. "Are you the mystery girl that has been caught with Damian?" Hayley opened her mouth to awnser when a screen shown behind them of the many pictures of the two together, running, on the beach, at the park and at the Wayne Manor.

Blush crept Hayleys face as she looked at Damian who was staring back at her. "Yes i am." The reporter smiled and backed off as other reporters started piling in and crowded around.

Damian's eye caught Vicki Vale as she pushed the other reporter's away and stood at least a few feet away from them. "Are you two dating?" She flickered her eyes back from Damian and Hayley who were both blushing red tomatoes.

Hayley stared into Damian's blue eyes as they both talked. "Oh uh...No no we're not." The two looked away and smiled like little children after their first kiss.

"I don't believe that for a second." Vicki Vale smirked at the two and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Er...How about we talk about the Commissioner again?" Damian started to feel hot around these uncomfortable glances and questions.

Though nobody said anything back, he repeated his statement over and over again so he couldn't reveal his true feelings, not here, not now.

"Is it true you're big fans of The Hunger Games trilogy?" Vicki pointed the microphone towards the middle of the two oblivious lovers.

Hayley started to speak, trying to get their minds off the relationship between her and Damian but instead a phone started ringing, Damian's phone.

Damian looked at the crowd than at Vicki who had undivided attention on him, at this awkward moment. He could see the word "pissed" was all over the faces of Harvey and his mother. But to his surprise Gordon was half-amused.

"I-i'm sorry, i have to take this," He stepped aside letting his friend take the microphone.

"Dad? Whats wrong?" He whispered into the phone as he looked up at the windows, there was a lot of them.

"Damian, Joker is there with you-" He suddenly felt as if his world was spinning around causing him to fall onto his knees. The boy realized what the Joker was planning and it would involve death.

"Wh-what do i do." He swallowed the vomit that crept up his throat.

"Grab Hayley, Alfred will be there to pick you up." The teen dropped the phone and dug his nails onto the street becoming anxious for his loved ones in the parade.

"What about mom...and Harvey? Will they die along this massacre? I thought you _loved_-" The boy was almost angrily whispering into the phone, causing a few body guards in the back to gaze at him.

"Don't panic, just grab Hayley and do as i say." With that said Bruce hung up the phone leaving Damian with unanswered questions, some were needed other's were worthless.

The boy in the black suit rose up and walked back towards Hayley and the crowd who were quite curious about the random phone call.

He grabbed her hand tightly. She gaped in surprise forgetting about the crowd staring at them, thinking they were about to kiss at how close they were together.

"We have to go-" He turned his lips to ear and whispered softly, it scared her how calm he was in a situation like this.

"I saw him, Damian. I saw _him." _He knew who she was referring too, and it was her father. Who was under the disguise as a guardsmen watching their every move.

"We have to leave, now." When his voice turned low like that, she knew it was serious, that something was going on and it wouldn't end pretty.

She was terrified so much, she was shivering. The girl knew what her insane father wanted and that was her besides the fact that he's just a blood lust maniac.

Her close friend looked over her shoulder to the silent crowd. "We have to go." As that was said, he grabbed her hand tight again and pulled her to the side.

"I'll explain later." The two ignored the strange looks from the crowd but couldn't ignore a sudden pull of both of their arms.

"What do you think your doing?!" It was his mother...

"Look mom, we don't have much time to explain. I'll tell you later, i promise." Rachel was suspicious of the two teens but let go, knowing it had to do something with the Batman problem.

Rachel looked up at the building around her and shook her head. "I swear Bruce, if you get my son killed..."

"What was that?" Her fiancee interrupted her whisper into the air. She smiled lightly, disappointed she couldn't have atleast one thing to herself. "Nothing, just thinking aloud."

Harvey grabbed her hand lightly and caressed it in her lap. "Don't worry about Joker, i've got it all figured out." He whispered into her ear, sending a small tickle down her body.

It was time for Mayor Garcia to take the podium once again, recalling his last memories with the late Commissioner.

Damian held her hand all the way down the street, as they ran. The two heard a gun shot, and they ran faster without looking back, not wanting to. Afraid to see blooded bodies on the ground, thanks to Hayley's father.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and saw the blurry figure of an black Lamborghini parked where they were running towards.

As they got closer Alfred hurried to the doors, to open them before a couple of Joker's men could get closer to them.

Damian let Hayley slide in first, so he could protect her from her father or one of his henchmen.

"W-whats going on?" Hayley looked out Damian's window to see dozens of people running around, including the guardsmen.

"Looks like your father succeeded at whatever he tried to do. " Damian clasped her hand with his being sympathetic.

"D-do you realize this is my fault too! I'm the product of that _monster-" _She pointed towards the crowd of people and when she did she saw a guardsmen step out of the crowd with his hands by his side and grin maniacally at her.

She pushed Damian over to get a closer look. The man had an very ugly face, _the make up under his eyes. _"Uh...uh" Her eyes widened as he took another step forward to the car.

"Alfred!" She squealed and moved over to her side again. Damian looked over at the man, and the smile he gave Hayley grew bigger when he saw Damian.

"Alfred! Step on it!" The older man pushed his foot on the gas pedal making the car go faster.

"Hayley...was that-" The attractive brunette turned his chin over to the cream skin colored girl sitting uncomfortably next to him.

"Yes." She tried to get her paranoia to stop as she couldn't help but to think of her father smiling at her like that, the wide smile he does to his victims to _warn _them.

Her head started feel like it was getting pounded, and her stomach felt all queasy. "Please." Her voice was faltering and weak. It was the last and only thing she said before she felt herself slipping deep into unconsciousness with Damian calling her name and shaking her body.


End file.
